Many practice devices are currently available on the market such as batting tees and batting cages to improve a batter's swing. Some are permanently affixed to the ground, and others are portable. While they are useful in containing a ball which is struck by a baseball bat, they cannot help the batter determine the actual distance the ball would have traveled if the path of the ball was not restricted in any way. The distance a ball travels is of utmost importance in the game of baseball. The further the ball travels, the more likely the batter can run safely to a base without being tagged out.
Similarly, in golf controlling the distance of the golf ball is critical. The more accurately and further a golfer can place the ball, the more likely he will be under par.